


France? Italy? Marry Me?

by JFoster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Isaac plans a special surprise for your two year anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr but I thought I'd post it here too. I hope you all like it!

**Paring:** Isaac x Reader  
**Word Count:** 2k+  
**Rating:** Fluff, This is written from both the Reader and Isaac’s POV. When it’s the “both” it’s 3 rd person POV 

 **Inspiration:** “Marry Me” ~ Neil Diamond  
_You’ll know by the love in my eyes_  
_And the beat of my heart, I’ll be there_  
_You’ll know_  
_‘Cause you’ll never be lonely_  
_Again, anytime, anywhere  
__This I promise if you marry me_

##  **Reader**

Journal,  
Me again. I don’t know why I keep telling you that, it’s not like anyone else is writing in this.

It’s been two years of romantic bliss with Isaac. Since that first day, seven years ago, of accidentally spilling my drink down the front of his shirt because my nose was in a book, we’ve been best friends. I was truly surprised when he asked me to be his girlfriend almost two years ago. Honestly, who could have seen that coming? All these and we’ve been nearly inseparable.

Being in love with your best friend is definitely one of the greatest things in the world. Of course the last two weeks have been annoying as hell since he won’t stop pestering me about flying to Europe with him. We have responsibilities, I can’t just take off and fly cross country whenever I want. I swear he has no idea how lucky he is to have that trust fund money his mom left him. Although…I really wouldn’t mind being in the two most romantic places in the world with the boy I love most…and our two year anniversary is just a couple weeks away! Ugh, if only I could just leave my shitty retail management job….

Ttyl!

##  **Both**

“Are you going to write forever or are you going to come to bed anytime soon?” asked a very concerned yet completely amused Isaac Lahey.

“Fine…I _suppose_ I’ll come to bed. I _suppose_ these thoughts on my current existential crisis can wait until sunrise. Here’s hoping they don’t creep in to my dreams and I become trapped in a never-ending nightmare of existentialism,” she sassed.

“You know, one of these days you’re going to spontaneously combust from the amount of sass you carry in the tiny yet curvy body.” He looked at her with a twinkle of tenderness; she’d never get tired of seeing him look at her like that.

“Well, I guess you better not sit too close to me.”

Laughing, Isaac pulled them both into a heap on the bed. The feeling of his arms around her makes her feel like home. The way he always kisses her forehead as they both climb into bed warms her to her toes. The way she snuggles in deeper every time he hugs her makes him feel irrevocably loved. The feeling of her fingers playing in his hair as they both fall asleep fills his heart. _Soulmates_. Maybe…they were really meant to be.

##  **Isaac**

Hey Journal,

Waking up next to her was like waking up to find you’re on a paradise island every single day. I wish she could see the cute way her nose wrinkles when I kiss her awake. Man, I really love her. I just wish I could convince her to take off to Europe with me; I hear her always talk about wanting to see the Eiffel tower and with the money my mom left me I can finally show her the world. I finally found the perfect engagement ring for her. It’s a rose gold band with her favorite stone, a fire opal. Now if I could just get her to take a vacation with me…  
  


##  **Both**

The front door to their modest apartment closed and a voice rang out. “Nut up Lahey! I’m home and you know exactly what time it is.”

“No, no, no, no, no. I told you after last time when you broke _both_ of the vases in the living room, no more Nerf wars in the house,” he said as she dropped her work bag on the couch and began to untie her unruly curly hair.

“That sounds like someone who’s just upset that he lost,” she snickered.

“I did _not_ lose; I called a time out to pick up the broken vases off of the floor so you wouldn’t step on them.”

“You know there are no time outs in Nerf wars!”

“Oh so you’d rather I let you walk your clumsy butt all over broken glass?” asked Isaac as he pulled the love of his life into a warm embrace.

“Baby, I’d walk through fire to beat you in a Nerf war,” she said lovingly.

“How romantic,” he feigned swooning. Laughing, she kissed his nose. She played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck and gazed into those stormy blue eyes. Wondering how he got so lucky, he pulled her in for another kiss. Her soft lips against his skin never failed to center him; she was his world.

“You know what would really be romantic…?” he murmured against her lips.

She sighed and stepped from his embrace, already knowing what was about to leave his mouth, “What’s that, babe?”

“France…Italy…two of the most romantic countries in the world.”

“Isaac, we’ve talked about this. As much as I wish I could, I can’t just take off from work to jet set across the world with you.”

“Why not? Think of how much fun it’ll be! What better way to spend our two year anniversary?”

“It’s an amazing idea, but I can’t up and leave. I need these hours, Isaac. This month’s rent has gone up and I still have no idea how I’m going to make it.”

“I told you, I’m more than happy to cover you. Besides, I’m only asking for a week; just a couple of days in France and a couple of days in Italy.”

“I can’t take your money, Isaac.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you can absolutely pay me back.”

“…Isaac…”

“Tell you what: I’ll let you pay me back for whatever you can’t cover for your half of the rent _if_ you let me take you to Europe for a week.”

She sighed again…clearly this battle was already won and she wasn’t the victor. “Alright, fine. I’ll give you the week.” Isaac picked her up, laughing joyously; the ring burned a hole in the back of his mind. He’d finally get to propose!

“I mean it Isaac, ONE week. That means no trying to convince me to stay longer, no bribery, no “tricksey hobbitses” moves.”

“As you wish.”

“I love you too, dork.”

##  **Reader**

Journal,

I cannot believe I’m finally going to see two of the biggest art capitals in the world!

Maybe Isaac was right, maybe there’s more to life than just being a responsible adult all the time. I’m not going to lie, it is a little bit suspicious how quickly he managed to secure us plane tickets and book hotel rooms in just a couple of days. I can tell he’s planning something but for the life of me I can’t figure out what it is. Honestly, I’m not entirely sure I care. Getting to spend a week in two of the most beautiful countries in the world with the person I love most is more that I could really ask for.  How did I get so lucky??

See you in Europe!!

##  **Isaac**

Journal,

She finally said yes to going!! I’m honestly surprised she caved so quickly… Here’s hoping she doesn’t notice I’ve already made the reservations for everything. I’m nervous to propose. I don’t have anyone else but her; I really hope she says yes. I really hope she says yes.

See you in Paris!

##  **Both**

They landed in Paris on Monday; the look on her face when she saw the Eiffel Tower for the first time made Isaac want to give anything to keep her that happy. He silently snapped a photo with his phone. Perfection. He couldn’t bear to tear her away but the end of the week would be here in no time. Tugging her hand, he steered her towards baggage claim.

“Have you ever seen anything so magnificent?” she asked with her voice full of wonder.

“I wake up next to you every day.” She looked at him shyly. Pulling her in, he kissed her forehead. He meant every word. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled into his chest. How did she get so lucky?

It was a whirlwind couple of days in Paris; she dragged Isaac to every single art exhibit she could possibly find. He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset over it. It was one thing to see these paintings and sculptures in her textbooks, seeing them in person made them all the more wondrous. She loved Isaac even more for talking her into this trip. Heading into the airport in a cab, she pulled out her journal and gazed at the scenery fondly.

##  **Reader**

Journal

Did you know that Paris is called “the City of Light” because it was one of the first cities to have electricity? I don’t know what’s more amazing, this fantastic country or the fact that Isaac speaks flawless French. I’ve known him for almost ten years and I still don’t know everything about him.

Visiting the Louvre was hands down of the greatest experiences I’ve ever had. Actually being able to witness “The Fortune Teller” by Caravaggio with my own two eyes is something I’ll never be able to forget. Caravaggio’s “The Death of a Virgin” was absolutely breath-taking to see in person, no textbook photo could ever begin to do it justice. This is the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me. I have no idea what I did to deserve this amazing man in my life, but I will forever be grateful for him.

As much as I love Paris, I can’t wait to see what he has in store for me in Italy. He won’t even tell me what city we’re going to!

See you in Italy!

##  **Both**

“I’m so glad you convinced me to take this trip,” she said while watching the city flit by, “it’s everything I hoped it would be, especially with you.” She turned to face him, he smiled back at her.

“I’m just glad you finally said yes. Just wait, the best is yet to come!” That feeling of wariness crept over her again, Isaac was definitely planning something.

She was asleep on his shoulder when they touched down in the Pisa International Airport on Thursday afternoon. The proposal began to weigh heavily on his mind. Friday _needed_ to go perfectly! Softly shaking her awake, he pointed out the window.

“Are we really in Italy right now?” she asked.

“We’re really in Italy right now.”

“Thank you, Isaac.”

“Don’t thank me yet, you’ve got more adventure headed your way.”

They managed to make their way from the airport to the hotel despite their distinct lack of understanding any Italian. Settling in for the night, Isaac watched as she snored softly. Jetlag really takes a lot out of you. He turned on his bedside lamp and pulled out his journal.

##  **Isaac**

I am both excited for and dreading tomorrow.

I’ve got everything in place. We’ll have a tour of the local art museum, lunch, then touring the Campo dei Miracoli. Finally we’ll come to the Tower of Pisa around sunset and I’ll pop the question. I’ve hired a troupe to play her favorite Neil Diamond song for me to sing to. I just hope she says yes. I’m pretty sure she will. I hope she will. I hope.

Of course this means I’ll have to figure out how to top our anniversary after this…

I might have just screwed myself a little bit here. Damn.

Wish me luck!

##  **Both**

This was shaping up to be the best anniversary she’d ever had. Being in Italy with Isaac, the home of two of her favourite painters in the world made her soul sing. She’d never been this happy before.

“Isaac!” she exclaimed breathlessly while hugging him tightly, “I cannot believe I just walked through the Campo dei Miracoli! Can this day get any better?” The opening notes of Neil Diamond’s “Marry Me” floated through the air. She looked around to see a small band of people approaching the two of them with violins. The sun had begun its descent, painting the sky with pinks, violets, and golds. Isaac stepped out of her embrace and started to sing.

“ _Say that you’ll marry me. Sometimes carry me_ ,” he dropped to one knee, “ _And I will be there forever more, for you_.” He pulled the little black box from his pocket and she gasped.

“ _And if you marry me, I will give everything. And I will do anything that you need_ …” The surrounding tourists watched with excitement at the sudden display of romance. Entranced with the couple before them, they pulled out their cameras and snapped as many photos and videos as they could.

She looked down at the selflessly spectacular man kneeling at her feet. He’d been her best friend for the last seven years and her lover for the last two. It was as if the gods themselves had arranged their union; there was no doubt in her mind. She knelt down in front of him and took his happy and terrified face in her hands.

“Yes.”

##  **END**


End file.
